As You Should Be Remembered
by Dreamstallion33
Summary: Cedric Diggory, was generally a very happy person. He was cruelly murdered. Cho never got to say goodbye. R&R! ONESHOT!


Tears slid down her soft porcelain cheeks. Their naturally pinkish blush was replaced by a pale ill look. The bright glow of her eyes that was always so attractive was out.

She sat up put her hand on her face and rubbed her eyes, wiping the drying tears.

Her long, dark hair hung loosely off her face and at her sides, sleep tousled, and it's usual sheen extinguished.

She took a quick look around the dormitory. Everyone was gone. Sitting in the Common Room she assumed. They probably didn't want to bother her.

Though she wished they would. It would be easier than being left alone to think. And if she wasn't thinking she was sleeping, in which case she was dreaming. His face would never leave her thoughts.

She sighed, and shook her head biting her lips as more tears threatened to wash themselves over her eyes.

She didn't want to go to the feast today. She rubbed her hands together, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on her night table, and she was collapsed on the floor in trembling sobs before she could catch her breath. She beat the floor with her hand, anger and hopelessness in her tears.

She sat on her knees and then steadied herself to stand. She continued to cry wishing someone would come and get her before she really hurt herself. It was all too much.

His damn picture was still there. It has been a week, and Cho could do nothing but cry. Understandably so, but she just wished she could pull herself together. To do more than just cry, and be someone people felt _obligated_ to be around, which always ended up being uncomfortable.

She rarely left the tower, except maybe for food, and even then she had talk her self into it. She avoided most people completely, and people had started taking the hint, and avoided her. Sometimes it was easy to talk to people, but Cho was anxious during conversations, she didn't want people to accidentally say something, and then have her burst into tears. And once they started there was no stopping.

Life would never be right again. Would she ever be able to look at his face again, or see it in her memory without crying? She stood up and grabbed the picture, looked at it for a moment, her fingers tracing his smile. Her mouth twitched, and in a moment of blinding rage she chucked it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the ground with a loud smash. Cho turned away from the mess and put her head in her hands.

People had tried to make her smile. But smiling Cho was someone different now. The Cho from a week ago was gone. She died when Cedric died. And like Cedric, there was no bringing her back.

The door opened quietly and Cho jumped.

"Sorry Cho. Didn't mean to scare you," Cho's friend Ella said timidly. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, and then just outside the door I heard a crash," her friend said, looking slightly frightened.

Cho quickly wiped her puffy red eyes and nose. She sniffed, "I'm fine thanks."

Her friend walked over to her and hesitantly put her arm around Cho's shoulder, "Come on we'll go down to the feast early. You really shouldn't be in here alone. You're a danger to yourself."

Cho pushed Ella's arm away as she gave a watery chuckle and sat on her bed, "I'm _fine_. You can go early if you want. I don't think I'm going to go. Thank you for checking on me."

Ella shrugged her shoulders she new a dismissal when she heard one, "Can't say I didn't try. What smashed anyway?"

Cho put her head in her hands, and nodded off to the corner where the picture lay broken like her heart. Her friend walked to the corner and leaned down, being cautious around the many shards of glass. She turned the frame up. Shaking the glass out so it wouldn't ruin the picture. She took the picture from the frame. It was bittersweet. Tears were brought to Ella's eyes. It certainly was odd to look at him.

She took the picture and placed it by Cho before quietly walking out of the dormitory. Cho looked at the picture again.

The picture said everything. There he was. 100-watt smile, that was always so dreamy. Laughing. His gray eyes were bright and amiable. Though when you really looked at them you could see worry. Fear. God he made her heart melt. Probably always would.

It was a perfect headshot. You could tell he really loved life. Forever laughing. Whatever was so funny didn't matter. He was happy. He was always happy. He would never know what would become of him in just a few weeks time. Death. It wasn't fair. Nothing ever was, she knew that, but of all people. He appreciated everything. The few blessings in life people ever look at. And he didn't even have a chance to defend himself. It was a cowardice move on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's part. He wouldn't have been any match for Harry _and _Cedric. God this was _so _unfair!

Cho closed her eyes. Savoring the picture in her mind forever. When she looked at it again he'd walked out the frame for a moment.

Cho shook the picture out making sure there weren't any small pieces of glass. She turned the picture around, and stared at the date for several minutes. It wasn't that long ago, early that June.

Her eyes moved to the poem written right below it. The words Cho had written. The words her heart bled when it happened, they were blazed in her mind forever. She had the poem memorized. She closed her eyes, her finger resting on the first line.

_Dear Cedric,_

_As I sit with tearstains down my cheek_

_I think, Sigh since you've been gone everything's been so bleak._

_I remember your face before you entered the maze._

_Your eyes held such a determined gaze._

_You probably didn't see, but I blew you a kiss._

_I never thought it would come to this!_

_Why did that stupid cup have to be a portkey?_

_How did it happen? Did you have a chance to flee?_

_That's what it comes down to this stupid cup!_

_It's so unfair it was all a setup!_

_All this nonsense about eternal glory_

_This wasn't even mandatory._

_Nothing is ever going to be the same_

_All because of that blue flame._

_I'm sorry I sound so bitter._

_Once you put your name in the goblet there was no time to reconsider._

_Even though you made your depart_

_You'll always be the champion of my heart_

_I'll never forget your laugh or your smile._

_I guess I'll get over this after a while._

_I'm not sure what else I can say._

_I wish you would tell me everything's going to be okay!_

_I want you to hold me tightly in a hug_

_That's where I was most comfortable in your arms all snug._

_My friends keep telling me to "let the good times roll."_

_But those memories will never fill this deep dark hole._

_Oh Cedric! Why did you have to go!_

_I should stop before my tears overflow._

_If you ever get to read this from above,_

_I just want you to know how much I love._

_Don't be upset if you see me cry_

_And so in a way I guess this is my goodbye_

_There were so many things went unsaid_

_I'll write all my feelings here instead_

_Oh! Cedric I'll love you forever_

_You're memory will be with me for every endeavor._

_When I close my eyes I see you there_

_And I wish this were all an awful nightmare._

_But I know when I see a shinning star in the night_

_You're telling me everything is going to be all right._

_Love,  
Cho_

Cho turned the picture back around. She outlined his chiseled jaw.

Things would get better. Cho knew that. She just couldn't see that time at the moment.

She brought the picture to her chest and hugged it tight. Things would get better, but for now. When it was bad. She had his picture. She would always have his picture, and although it wasn't much. It was enough for now. She would remember him as he looked in the picture. Happy.


End file.
